The invention relates to a device for the suspension and release of a load, especially lifeboats and the like, comprising an engagement means arranged for releasable engagement with a suspension member at the end of a suspension line, and a release means with a disengageable safety means.
In connection with devices for the suspension and release of rescue crafts on ships or offshore structures, certain operational demands are imposed with a view to achieving reliability and safety in use. Thus, it is a requirement that the suspension arrangement is to be such that the lifeboat shall be able to be released under full load in the suspension line, i.e. with the weight of the boat and equipment and the number of persons on board for which the boat is approved, and also when the suspension line forms an angle of up to 45.degree. with the vertical, irrespective of direction. Further, it is an operational demand that release and reengagement shall be able to be effected with one hand while holding on with the other. Release shall also be able to take place without any load in the suspension line, i.e. when the boat is afloat.